


Чертовщина

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Tinka1976



Series: Властелин ничего [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: AU-2012, Локи сбежал с Тессерактом, Мстители его ловят. После очередной стычки Тони начинает превращаться чёрт знает во что. Тор предлагает ему поискать подсказку в записях Локи, и это приводит к неожиданному результату.
Relationships: Ancient One/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Властелин ничего [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920586
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Чертовщина

— ...а что является главным условием успешной атаки? — Кэп сделал выразительную паузу.

Тони не выдержал, устало вздохнул и на миг закатил глаза. Ох уж, нашёлся Македонский с цитатами из учебника по основам стратегии полуторавековой давности!

Остальные реагировали сдержаннее. Брюс сидел с отсутствующим видом: а что я, сражается Халк, с ним и проводи разбор полётов, если что не так. Наташа слегка улыбалась: неужели её кто-то принимает за блондинку и ждёт ответа на риторический вопрос? Клинт старательно изображал недалёкого служаку «а ещё я туда ем». Получалось весьма убедительно — пару месяцев назад Тони, пожалуй, поверил бы.

— Главное — внезапность! — не получив ответа, продолжил Стив. — А какая может быть внезапность, если ещё на подлёте врубить AC/DC на полную громкость?

— Договорились, в следующий раз врублю Led Zeppelin, — буркнул Тони. — Или Tears for Fears.

— Это и правда будет неожиданно, — хихикнула Наташа.

— Ну наконец-то! — ворчливо порадовался Тони появлению Дубины. — Можно подумать, ты за ним в Арктику мотался. Никто не хочет гавайской смеси? — поинтересовался он, отнимая подтаявший пакет от шишки на темени и заменяя его на принесённый ботом пакет со льдом.

— С другой стороны, — шёпотом подсказала Наташа.

— ?!..

— Шишка у тебя с другой стороны.

— И с другой стороны тоже! — поморщился Тони.

— Выглядишь ты неважно, — посочувствовал Брюс. И добавил, обращаясь к Стиву: — Может, хватит на сегодня? Все всё осознали…

Тони криво усмехнулся. Если они что-то и осознали, так это то, что Кэп всегда найдёт повод для недовольства — ну и оправдание очередному провалу в их попытках поймать Локи заодно. Паранормальные способности беглого трикстера и могущественный артефакт, позволяющий ему появляться и исчезать, во внимание не принимались.

— Нужно понять, что именно Локи тут забыл, — в который раз озвучил очевидное Тони. — Иначе мы так и будем гоняться за собственным хвостом.

— Не смотри на меня, — насупился Клинт. Помрачнел, как всегда, когда дело касалось его пребывания под контролем. — Локи делился только текущими планами, вперёд не забегал.

— И даже золотые горы после своей победы не обещал? — заинтересовался Брюс.

Клинт молча мотнул головой. Разговоров об этом он не любил, но из того немногого, что удалось вытянуть, Тони понял главное: скипетр работал тоньше, чем все думали. Не подавлял волю, заставляя слепо выполнять приказы, а как-то переориентировал разум, и человек вкладывал все свои знания и способности в дело, которое теперь казалось ему правым и невероятно важным. С подавлением воли смириться было бы легче, проявленной же инициативы Клинт простить себе не мог.

— А когда вернётся Тор? — спросила Наташа.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Стив. — Он говорил, что в Асгарде Локи тоже накуролесил и без Тессеракта починить это не так-то просто.

— Так мы могли уже сто раз вернуть кубик, — фыркнул Тони. — Как же он об этом узнает, если не появляется?

— У них там вроде есть какой-то провидец, — без особой уверенности пояснил Стив.

— А отследить Локи он не может?

— Видимо, нет.

— Или же их полностью устраивает, пока Локи развлекается на Земле, — предположила Наташа.

— Но это не устраивает нас!

Тони мимолётно подумал, что, как ни странно, Фьюри это тоже может устраивать. Что именно делает Локи, никто не знал, но вроде бы ничего криминального, а в погоне за ним Мстители всё больше становились командой.

— Вы как хотите, а я не прочь чего-нибудь пожевать, — игнорируя недовольно сдвинутые брови Стива, заявил Тони.

Брюс и Клинт моментально оживились, и Стиву скрепя сердце пришлось закончить брифинг. Впрочем, никаких свежих идей на больную голову Тони всё равно не шло, а остальные ничего не имели против плана дождаться нового появления Локи и тогда попробовать схватить его. Тони же решил, что «я подумаю об этом завтра» — не такой уж плохой девиз. 

Вот только назавтра головная боль и не подумала прекращаться. Шишки на темени вздулись ещё больше и затвердели, по лбу из-под волос расползалась нехорошая краснота, к тому же немилосердно заломило ноги, а копчик горел так, словно туда забили раскалённый гвоздь. Тони даже не слишком сопротивлялся, когда врач велел ему пару дней оставаться в постели. Пеппер терпеливо поила его жаропонижающими микстурами и делала компрессы, но лучше что-то не становилось.

К вечеру третьего дня краснота растеклась до ключиц, а из шишек прорезались рога.

— Слушай, а ты уверен, что Локи не засветил в тебя каким-нибудь заклятием? — спросила Наташа, рассмотрев пока скрытые под волосами роговые завитки.

Тони в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Локи всегда устраивал из схваток с Мстителями целое шоу, сверкало и гремело будь здоров, да и проказливая улыбка на лице трикстера появлялась нередко. Мог и заклятье наложить, специалиста, чтобы это распознать, у них не было. У них — в смысле, на Земле, а не у Мстителей. Хотя иногда Тони думал, что команде из солдата, убийцы, шпионки, изобретателя и Халка не помешал бы ещё и маг, но где разжиться подобной роскошью, не имел ни малейшего представления. Не объявление же в газеты давать. Кто будет отсеивать сотни шарлатанов и психов?

— Похоже, нам срочно требуется квалифицированный специалист по снятию порчи, — вздохнула Наташа.

— Угу, снимает сглаз, вешает на уши, избавляет от денег без наркоза, — мрачно поддакнул Тони.

— Ну, тогда тебе остаётся только ждать возвращения Тора. Может, он чего подскажет.

Для начала Тони очень хотел узнать, способен ли Локи в принципе на такую пакость. Хотя кто ж ещё мог сотворить подобное? Не ветром же надуло…

Тор не заставил себя ждать, явился на следующий день. Не иначе и впрямь ему кто-то докладывал о происходящем на Земле. К тому времени лихорадка у Тони прошла, позволив отослать Пеппер — ни к чему ей любоваться на такую «красоту».

— Локи поплатится за эту шутку, — внимательно оглядев Тони, сказал Тор.

— Шутку?! Это, по-твоему, шутка? — возмутился Тони. Хвост нетерпеливо стегнул по гипертрофированным мышцам бедра, заставив поморщиться. Ноги, даже изменившись, слушались не хуже прежнего, а вот непредусмотренная эволюцией конечность сознательному контролю почти не поддавалась.

— Меня он однажды превратил в жабу, — посопев, признался Тор. — Правда, ненадолго. Мы пацанами совсем были.

— Слушай… — Тони глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. — Я готов счесть это шуткой, если она немедленно прекратится. Мы уже насладились, аве, Локи, все рукоплещут и всё такое, окей?

— Эммм… Наверное, Локи сильно на тебя разозлился…

— Дай угадаю: ты понятия не имеешь, как это исправить?

— Обычно оно само проходит. Ну или как только условие выполнишь.

— И какое же, встать перед твоим чокнутым братцем на колени?!

Судя по задумчивости Тора, такой вариант не исключался, а Тони с ужасом понимал, что это не кажется ему слишком высокой ценой за избавление от «милого» облика. Пеппер не очень-то прельщала мысль разделить свою жизнь с Железным Человеком, а уж от кого-то вроде фавна она и вовсе сбежит без оглядки! И это после того, как всё только-только стало налаживаться!

— Друг Тони, я хотел бы тебе помочь, но…

— Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ним?

— Я пытался. Локи не станет меня слушать. Я могу поговорить с нашей матушкой! — встрепенулся Тор. — Многим фокусам Локи научился у неё, и, быть может, она знает секрет.

Прошло ещё несколько томительных дней, слегка скрашенных надеждой на скорое прекращение вынужденного затворничества. По счастью, изменения не мешали Тони работать, но чьей-либо компании он избегал. Чем меньше народу увидит его таким, тем лучше.

— Вот, — сказал Тор, водружая объёмистый сундук посреди гостиной.

— Тебя выгнали из дому и ты решил переехать в Башню? — выгнул бровь Тони.

— Что? Нет, это не моё. Это записи Локи.

— И на кой они мне?

Вообще догадаться было несложно: никакой помощи от королевы Асгарда он не дождётся. И нужно обладать наивной прямолинейностью Тора, чтобы на что-то ещё надеяться. Это же не дневник с описанием текущих событий, где будет что-то вроде «сегодня наложил на Старка заклятие, пусть теперь варят ягнёнка в молоке его матери, ха-ха-ха». Чем помогут какие-то старые записи? И как их вообще прочесть, если уж на то пошло?

Не слушая, что там виновато бубнит Тор, Тони откинул тяжёлую крышку и взял в руки один из свитков. Руны. Чудесно. Хотя и ожидаемо, не на английском же Локи будет вести записи.

— Боюсь, тебе всё же придётся здесь поселиться, — оценив объём работы, вздохнул Тони. — Я получил неплохое образование, но руны не мой конёк.

— Думаю, я смогу помочь, сэр, — неожиданно вмешался ДЖАРВИС. — Сканирование показывает значительное семантическое сходство с языками западноскандинавской группы.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Тони, но тут же нахмурился.

Ну, отсканируют они эти свитки, переведут. И что задать в поиске? Вряд ли Локи называет вещи так же, как и земляне. А если вдруг встретятся знакомые слова, не факт, что они будут означать то же самое. Достаточно вспомнить чибисов: земную изящную птичку со смешным хохолком и асгардских пузатых тварей с рогами.

— Эй, Златовласка, а у вас водится что-то подобное? — Тони жестом очертил своё изменившееся тело.

— Я не встречал никого похожего, — покачал головой Тор.

— Ну, может, упоминания о подобных тварях видел? — Тони не привык так просто сдаваться. — Давай, пошевели мозгами! Откуда-то Локи выкопал эту химеру. Может, в сказках или старых книгах…

— В книгах! — Тор прямо подпрыгнул и хлопнул Тони по плечу так, что тот аж присел. Перестроенные мускулы бёдер спасли, в прежнем виде он вообще не устоял бы на ногах. — Точно, в старых книгах. Когда-то диволы великим множеством водились в Альвхейме.

— Когда-то? А теперь?

— Их давно не стало.

— А почему их не стало? — услышанное нравилось Тони всё меньше и меньше.

— Да разве ж я упомню, друг Тони?

Что ж, хотя бы направление поисков определилось. Диволы, значит. Интересно, не от этого ли слова получилось земное «дьявол»? Красная кожа, рога, хвост, ноги хоть и не заканчиваются копытами, но это могли позже придумать из-за странной формы гипертрофированных ляжек и удлинённых стоп, строением больше напоминающих ноги животного. Остаётся надеяться, что способ обратного превращения не имеет ничего общего с обрядами изгнания дьявола. Быть привязанным к постели Тони предпочитал в компании парочки весёлых подружек, а никак не мрачного священника.

Свитки плотными рядами заполняли сундук, и просто на то, чтобы все их бережно развернуть и отсканировать с помощью ДЖАРВИСа, ушло почти двое суток. А затем Тони поджидал грандиозный облом: ни единого упоминания диволов.

— Ладно, — потерев красные от недосыпа глаза, сказал он. — Как насчёт «снять заклятие», Джей? Или там «отменить превращение»?

— Боюсь, ничего из перечисленного в данных записях нет, сэр, — с сожалением отозвался ДЖАРВИС.

— Так…

Тони задумчиво прожевал кусок холодной и уже начинающей черстветь пиццы. Значит, придётся читать самому. Окунаться в бредовый поток чужих мыслей не хотелось совершенно, но ещё меньше хотелось отказаться от надежды найти заветный ключик. Локи порой пропадал из их поля зрения на несколько недель, да и не в стиле Тони сидеть и ждать у моря погоды, когда можно что-то делать, пусть и с мизерными шансами на успех.

Помимо прочего, его вело любопытство исследователя: не каждый день выпадает возможность вот так запросто порыться в мыслях существа из другого мира.

На следующее утро Тони сделал проекцию перевода на стёкла очков и засел за свитки. Конечно, можно было читать с экрана то, что уже отсканировал и перевёл ДЖАРВИС, но Тони показалось важным видеть структуру записи, хотя вскоре он с равным интересом просматривал и аккуратные строки рун, и торопливые обрывочные заметки на полях.

Чего там только не было! Детальные разборы схваток чередовались с рецептами блюд и зелий, формулы заклинаний соседствовали с длинными философскими рассуждениями, дневниковыми описаниями произошедших событий и даже стихами.

Вещи, о которых Тони не имел ни малейшего представления, и вполне понятные переживания.

Руна Ингуз, руна Манназ, руна Перт.

Обиды на Тора, едкие описания его свиты в стихах.

Дипломатические тонкости приёма послов из Ванахейма.

Указания, что листья маранты нужно срывать лишь те, на которых успел обозначиться срединный узор, но края ещё не стали жёсткими.

Трискелион и вегвизир.

Пропорции специй при вымачивании мяса вепря для приготовления туши на вертеле.

Приметы тайных троп между мирами.

Расчёты узловых точек заклинания, вызывающего туман, и мера приложения силы, чтобы менять его плотность, влажность и токсичность.

Рецепт сонного зелья без вкуса и запаха.

Разбор кинжального спарринга со схематичными рисунками отдельных особо удачных приёмов.

Мелькавшие первое время мысли о том, чтобы привлечь к разбору этих записей того же Тора, быстро остались позади. Чтение настолько захватило Тони, что он отложил все остальные дела. Разумеется, это не осталось без внимания.

— Не боишься посадить зрение? — поинтересовалась навестившая его как-то вечером Наташа.

Тони сдвинул очки на кончик носа и взглянул на неё. В комнате действительно царил полумрак, но ему это не мешало видеть, например, неудачную стрелку на левом глазу Наташи, съехавшую почти на полтора миллиметра выше нужного и расплывшуюся, и свежую ссадину на скуле, скрытую тем замечательным тональником, которым замазывались его собственные синяки перед важными мероприятиями. Теперь же он отчётливо видел различие в тоне кожи. Как и странное виноватое выражение в глубине глаз.

— Локи объявился? — легко сложив два и два, спросил Тони.

Наташа кивнула. Виноватое выражение на её лице стало отчётливей.

— В Бруклине. Когда мы поняли, что это он, вызывать тебя уже было поздно.

Она замолчала, но Тони легко продолжил мысленно: вот если бы ты вылетел на эту миссию с нами, как прежде, у тебя был бы шанс стать нормальным уже сегодня.

— Разумеется, он снова ушёл?

— Да. Тор едва успел сказать, что им нужно поговорить, как получил кинжалом в бок, и на этом всё кончилось.

— Тор в порядке?

— А что ему сделается, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Ты не возражаешь, если я зажгу свет? — осторожно спросила она.

Тони неопределённо повёл плечом. В последнее время свет раздражал воспалившиеся глаза, а он и так прекрасно видел всё, что нужно, но Наташа наверняка ведь явилась не просто так, ей ещё докладывать о его состоянии, и если он не позволит включить свет, она начнёт придумывать альтернативные способы рассмотреть изменения. Лучше уж потерпеть.

Против ожиданий, свет не причинил никакого дискомфорта.

— Ого! — не удержалась от восклицания Наташа.

— Что, нравлюсь?

Тони стянул очки, отбросил их на столешницу, встал, потянулся — и одним прыжком оказался за стойкой бара.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Не помешает, — согласилась Наташа. — Тони… А ты уверен, что хочешь расколдовываться? — неожиданно спросила она, получив свой коктейль.

— ?!..

— Теперь ты намного опаснее даже без брони. И менее уязвим.

С этим трудно было поспорить.

Рога больше не скрывались под волосами, закручиваясь двумя спиралями над теменем и образуя подобие шлема, защищали многострадальную голову. Потемневшая кожа стала более прочной: случайно чиркнув ножом по пальцу пару дней назад, Тони заработал лишь царапину вместо глубокого пореза. А плеть хвоста и его кинжально заострённый наконечник могли стать грозным оружием в ближнем бою, если с ними освоиться.

Другое дело, что Тони не желал осваиваться в своём новом облике. Все его мысли были сосредоточены на том, как снова стать человеком.

— Глаза давно изменились?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Посмотри сам.

Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Тони тихо чертыхнулся. Зрачки вытянулись вертикально, а радужка увеличилась и посветлела до насыщенного янтарного оттенка.

— Полагаю, добавилось ночное зрение? — подсказала Наташа. — Разве тебе не нравятся новые возможности?

Бокал жалобно хрупнул и разлетелся мелким крошевом. Тони криво усмехнулся. На вид его руки оставались вполне человеческими, но силу приходилось тщательно соизмерять. Он перепортил немало ручек поначалу, пытаясь просто расписаться.

— Возможности, говоришь? Нат, а если бы заклятие угодило в тебя, ты бы радовалась? Не как Брюс и Халк, получив новые возможности для боя, но оставаясь человеком в остальное время, а вот так?

При упоминании Беннера в глазах Наташи вдруг колыхнулась боль, и Тони заподозрил, что не всё так просто с этими превращениями в Халка и обратно. Тем более она должна понимать, каково ему сейчас!

— Я женщина. — Наташа как-то нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. — Для нас внешность значит гораздо больше. Если от меня начнут шарахаться, это будет конец моей карьеры.

— А если бы ты была мужчиной? Или даже не так, представь, что Беннер найдёт баланс и навсегда останется Халком внешне.

— Я не смогла бы этому радоваться, — покачав головой, признала Наташа. — Но, Тони… Это не означает, что я была бы права. И потом, ты же остался собой. Это главное.

Тони не стал ничего отвечать. Главное это или не главное, его не устраивала перспектива провести остаток жизни, появляясь на публике исключительно в модернизированном костюме Железного Человека. А возможность предъявить публике свой новый облик даже не рассматривалась. Нужен был способ всё исправить.

И, словно покорившись его убеждённости, способ нашёлся. Мелкими корявыми рунами отрывочно записанный на полях одного из свитков, он был так и озаглавлен: от чертовщины. Тони жадно впился глазами в скупые строчки, несколько минут шокированно переваривал информацию, затем отшвырнул свиток и рассмеялся, закрыв руками лицо. Вот это он попал!

Отсмеявшись, снова подобрал свиток и перечитал, будто надеясь, что за это время что-то изменилось.

Сорвать поцелуй. На рассвете, пока не сошла роса. Как можно глубже.

Можно ли представить что-то более идиотское? Снять заклятие поцелуем. Бред же! Впрочем, сопротивлялся только разум, и то чисто по инерции, в глубине души Тони сразу поверил в действенность способа. Не зря же поцелуй истинной любви как мощнейший разрушитель заклятий нашёл отражение в сотнях земных легенд и сказок. Правда, в записях Локи ни словом не упоминалась любовь, но это только к лучшему. Ещё чего не хватало!

Записи, которые приволок Тор, охватывали солидный кусок жизни асгардских принцев, и теперь Тони воспринимал Локи как старого знакомого — пусть это знакомство и было заочным и односторонним. За время чтения он испытал множество разных чувств, порой проскальзывали и уважение с восхищением, и этого, по счастью, было вполне достаточно, чтобы без особого отвращения думать о поцелуе. И не такие фанты выпадали.

Оставалось подловить Локи на рассвете. Разумеется, посвящать кого-либо из Мстителей в нюансы плана Тони даже не подумал. Просто снова начал вылетать на миссии с командой, оговорив, что в случае появления Локи им нужно будет время тет-а-тет.

Как назло, тот появился, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. Мстители прибыли на место буквально через несколько минут, но атаковать не стали, предоставляя Тони возможность приблизиться вплотную.

— Неважно выглядишь, северный олень, — сказал он, зависнув в воздухе над облюбованной Локи крышей, на этот раз в Квинсе. — Устал бегать?

Локи молча наблюдал за кружащим неподалёку квинджетом. Похоже, драться ему совсем не хотелось. Но и протянуть время до рассвета одной только трепотнёй Тони даже не надеялся. Что же предпринять?

— Сэр, я думаю, вам не помешает знать, что эта руна может трактоваться не только как «рассвет», но и как «заря», — неожиданно подал голос ДЖАРВИС.

— Тогда вечерняя заря тоже годится? Но как же «пока не сошла роса»? — усомнился Тони.

— Она уже села, сэр, — после короткой паузы ответил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони колебался ещё только миг. В конце концов, что он теряет? Кто знает, сложится ли ситуация ещё раз так же удачно, а если нужен всё же рассвет, то ошарашенного Локи можно попробовать и скрутить — уж если это не внезапность, которая якобы должна обеспечить успех, тогда он даже не знает…

Ботинки глухо ударили по крыше, Тони раскрыл костюм и вышел из него. Глаза Локи изумлённо округлились. Погоди, красавчик, сейчас ты ещё не так изумишься! Не удрал бы только.

Удрать Локи не успел — расстояние между ними Тони преодолел одним махом, гигантским прыжком. Обнял, крепко притянул к себе, другую руку запустил в волосы. Вот так, хорошо зафиксированный пациент в наркозе не нуждается. Теперь можно закрыть глаза, в темноте все кошки серы, а жёсткие узкие губы беглого трикстера сдаются под умелым напором ничуть не хуже, чем мягкие пухлые девичьи.

Тони вложил в поцелуй не только всё своё умение, но и страстное желание снова стать прежним. Вырываться Локи перестал почти сразу, а снова получив свободу, даже слегка пошатнулся, словно у него закружилась голова. Отдышавшись, негромко и как-то очень растерянно поинтересовался:

— Ты чего?

— А ты чего? — огрызнулся Тони, быстро убедившись, что обратного превращения не происходит. — Скажешь, не при чём?

Брови Локи взметнулись вверх, а глаза стали ещё круглее.

— Я? Погоди, так ты думал, это какое-то заклинание? И таким, — он тронул губы, хмыкнул и слегка улыбнулся, — странным способом хотел его разрушить?

— Нет, я просто без ума от твоих рогов и решил вот тоже обзавестись! Естественно, хотел. А способ в твоих записях нашёл.

— В моих записях?

— Ну да. Так и написано: от чертовщины. Сорвать поцелуй. На рассвете, пока не сошла роса. Как можно глубже.

— Старк… — Кажется, Локи едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Поцелуй из моих записей — это растение. Сорвать его надо на рассвете. С корнем вырвать, там такие кристаллики будут. Хорошо от дурных снов помогают, когда чертовщина всякая снится. Это не…

Тут Локи осёкся, вскинул взгляд поверх его головы, а в следующий миг окутался непроницаемой дымовой завесой и исчез.

Тони даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, в чём дело: у кого-то лопнуло терпение и Мстители пошли в атаку. И уже не важно, кто именно сорвался. Всё кончено.

***

Мягкий предрассветный сумрак заполнил комнату, подсказывая, что пришло время очередного расставания. Он всегда уходил на рассвете. Никто не гнал, но остаться означало изменить свой жизненный путь, а этого Локи пока не желал. Пока ему хватало ночей, страстного или нежного единения тел, лёгкой блаженной дремоты после, тихих разговоров глаза в глаза. Ночью они могли быть просто мужчиной и женщиной, не отягощёнными титулами, званиями, разницей в возрасте и прочими житейскими сложностями. На рассвете время любовников уходило.

На рассвете… Локи широко улыбнулся, вспомнив Старка и его ошибку. Вполне понятную ошибку. Разумеется, у этого растения было и другое, официальное название, длинное и вычурное, но закрученные толстыми валиками на концах лепестки так напоминали вытянутые для поцелуя губы, что никто его правильно не называл.

Хорошо, что на этот раз недопонимание вышло таким безобидным и даже приятным. Локи коснулся губ кончиками пальцев и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. 

— Проснуться в постели с одной женщиной и думать о другой — вот уж не ожидала от тебя такой пошлости. Будь я на пару тысяч лет моложе, ты пожалел бы, — не открывая глаз, проговорила лежащая рядом женщина.

— А если я думал о мужчине? — усмехнулся Локи. Протянул руку, ласково провёл по острой ключице, обнажённому плечу. — И вовсе не обязательно напоминать о том, какая ты древняя, — поддразнил он.

На подначку она отреагировала лишь быстрой полуулыбкой, как и всегда. Никто не знал её имени. Знали титул — Верховный чародей, обращались «мастер» или «учитель». Между собой называли коротко: Древняя. Локи формально не был её учеником, а в мастерстве любовной игры, пожалуй, мог бы даже дать пару уроков, поэтому все эти обращения игнорировал, впрочем, не оставляя попыток узнать её имя, но и не слишком переживая по поводу неудач.

— Должно быть, необычайный экземпляр, раз оставил о себе такие яркие воспоминания, — сказала она, открывая глаза и устремляя мечтательный взгляд куда-то в потолок.

— О да, необычайный, — согласился Локи. — Другого я и не ждал. Конечно, можешь попытаться убедить меня, что подчистую истреблённый ещё три тысячи лет назад дивольский корень не только снова вырос в Мидгарде, но и абсолютно случайно оказался в чашке Старка вместе с кофе, способным перебить характерный вкус и запах…

— Помимо лжи существует масса способов скрыть истину.

— Но зачем тебе это?

— Мне?

Локи со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, убедившись, что притворное отчаяние не подействовало и объяснений не будет. — Значит, если я продолжу свою работу, планомерно закрывая все лазейки в Мидгард из других миров и измерений, но при этом постараюсь не появляться в Нью-Йорке, это никак не повредит твоим планам?

— Мастер Драмм будет счастлив, если ты станешь отправляться в Камар-Тадж порталом, а не проходить через его Храм, — усмехнулась она. Поднялась, накинула лёгкий халат, отошла к окну.

— Что я могу поделать, если почти две трети лазеек открывается возле Лондона и Нью-Йорка? — буркнул Локи. И что он мог поделать, если кое-кто никак не желал запомнить: проще сразу пропустить незваного гостя в Санктум Санкторум. Да и самолюбию Хранителя меньше ущерба.

— А ты никогда не задумывался, почему Храмы расположены именно там? Где тонко, там и рвётся.

— И чем ближе схождение миров, тем тоньше грань между ними, — задумчиво кивнул Локи, принимая пиалу с чаем.

— А когда Тони Старк окончательно созреет, чтобы попросить помощи, он разыщет тебя где угодно, — неожиданно добавила она, хотя Локи уже не ждал продолжения интересующей его темы.

— Я должен ему помочь?

— Если захочешь.

— И что тогда будет? — в тон против воли Локи пробились просительные нотки.

— Новый путь. Другой.

— Для меня? Или для Старка?

Она снова лишь слегка улыбнулась, словно говоря: кто знает.

— А тебе? Что это даст тебе?

— Неужели во всём должна быть личная корысть? — попыталась отшутиться она. — Впрочем, в этом нет тайны. Я не успею должным образом закончить обучение своего преемника.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы это сделал?..

— Ты. Никто из мастеров Камар-Таджа не обладает достаточной гибкостью ума, чтобы принять всю полноту мультивселенной. А главное, во многих аспектах познания нет ничего лучше собственного опыта, и тут ты вне конкуренции. 

— Но какое отношение к этому имеет Старк? Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что он и есть твой преемник? — изумился Локи.

— Ну что ты, — рассмеялась она. — Тони Старк всего лишь может стать мостиком между вами. Мой преемник, знаешь ли, с характером.

— Догадываюсь, — хмыкнул Локи. — А ты жестокая.

— Разве? — с самым невинным видом переспросила она.

— Раз бедолага Старк решился на подобное, его муки воистину ужасны. Моё счастье, что от его выходки ошалел не только я, но и его дружки-Мстители, так что мы успели переброситься парой слов прежде чем они напали.

— Что же он такое сделал?

— А то ты не знаешь! Или, как всегда, видела только итог? В общем-то ничего особенного, — не стал томить Локи. — Он меня поцеловал.

— И тебе понравилось. Что ж, этот путь может оказаться ещё интереснее, чем я думала. — Она присела на край постели, провела рукой по бедру Локи, мягко улыбнулась. — Не переживай за Тони Старка. Немного боли, тревог и печали — не такая уж высокая плата, если в итоге он получит такого союзника, как ты. Ведь ты можешь уберечь его и наш мир от таких бед, о которых люди даже не подозревают. А облик… Если он считает, что ему позарез необходимо оставаться слабым человеком, ты легко решишь и эту проблему, не так ли?

— Если ты одолжишь мне ваш красивый камушек…

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Но тогда… — Локи нахмурился и взволнованно приподнялся на постели. — Нектар цветка шареса должен быть совсем свежий, а Старку нельзя появляться в Альвхейме, пока он в таком виде! Это опасно.

— Значит, тебе придётся пустить в ход смекалку и все свои способности, — она накрутила на палец прядь его отросших ниже плеч волос.

Локи в ответ протянул руку и погладил гладко выбритый затылок, тонкие линии шрамов, притянул её голову к себе, лоб ко лбу, прикрыл глаза. Все известные ему магические традиции придавали большое значение длине волос, и Локи не знал, что бесило его больше: то, что Один запрещал отрастить волосы ему, несмотря на все успехи, или то, что это легко разрешили Тору, которому было совершенно наплевать на магическую силу. Как же он был шокирован, впервые увидев её бритую голову! В первый момент даже решил, что в магическом сообществе Мидгарда произошёл переворот и свергнутого Верховного чародея таким незамысловатым образом лишили силы. Почти сто лет ему понадобилось, чтобы поверить: это сделано по доброй воле и никак не повлияло на магию. И ещё триста, чтобы признать правоту её слов: если сила мага заключена в чём-то внешнем, что можно отнять, не забрав жизнь, — он ничто.

Пожалуй, окончательно Локи осознал это лишь в последние месяцы, заполучив очередной мощный артефакт, добавивший так мало могущества и так много головной боли. Он даже начал подумывать, не подкинуть ли Тессеракт в сокровищницу Асгарда, когда закончится схождение миров и Мидгард опять будет справляться с прорехами в ткани реальности своими силами. А ведь если он действительно займёт место наставника при новом Верховном чародее, его положение неизмеримо упрочится и необходимость убегать отпадёт. Пожалуй, это даже привлекательнее, чем править Мидгардом.

— Ты всегда знала, чем меня соблазнить, — прошептал Локи, снова увлекая её в постель, хотя давно уже рассвело. Предвидеть будущее он не умел, зато доверял своим предчувствиям и откуда-то знал, что сегодня им можно всё.

***

— И всё же, что ты собираешься теперь делать?

Тони рассеянно пожал плечами, наблюдая, как Тор воюет с не желающей закрываться крышкой сундука. Интересно, Локи просто гораздо аккуратнее или дело в магии, и у него свитки сами запрыгивали бы в сундук, сворачиваясь ровными тугими рулонами?

— То же, что и раньше, — буркнул Тони, понимая, что Стив способен повторять вопрос до скончания века.

— Поймаешь Локи в одиночку, хотя мы почти год не можем поймать его всей командой?

— А я не буду ловить. Находить-то его нам прекрасно удаётся, — парировал Тони.

— И что толку, если он не желает даже разговаривать? — вздохнул Стив.

— Вообще-то мы прекрасно разговаривали, пока кое-кто всё не испортил.

— Тони… Ты же понимаешь, я не мог упустить такую возможность…

— А о том, какую возможность упускаю я, разумеется, ты не подумал!

Тони поморщился и досадливо махнул рукой, обрывая очередной виток никуда не ведущего спора. Тор наконец захлопнул крышку сундука, безжалостно смяв свитки. Оставалось надеяться, что Локи не слишком дорожит своими старыми записями.

— Слушай, Златовласка, я всё хотел спросить… А тебе что, так жало хоть раз признать его заслуги?

— О чём ты, друг Тони? — не понял Тор.

— Ну, не знаю… Хлопнуть по плечу и сказать что-то типа «Круто, братишка, без тебя нам бы туго пришлось». Вот хоть в тот раз, когда вас окружили в каком-то овраге, а Локи туманом прикрыл, — напомнил Тони.

— Ну так… Он же сбежать хотел! — выпалил Тор. Словно это всё объясняло.

— А что ещё оставалось? — заинтересовался Стив.

— Как что? Драться! Они-то нас за туманом не видели, стрелы пускать не могли, а мне целиться не нужно, тюк-тюк-тюк-тюк, — Тор запустил молот вдоль лестницы, сшибая столбики перил вместо воображаемых врагов, — и готово.

Молот снова влетел ему в руку, и Тор счастливо, горделиво улыбнулся. Лишённые опоры перила с грохотом рухнули вниз, но его это не смутило. Тони мог продолжить расспросы, припоминая другие случаи, когда Тора и его друзей выручала магия Локи, но вдруг понял, что это совершенно бесполезно. Ответ не изменится, пока не изменится сам Тор.

Впрочем, он и не собирался читать мораль или взывать к справедливости. Просто ещё один штрих к портрету, убеждающий, что решение принято верно. В помощи нуждался Тони. А Тор пусть спокойно возвращается в свой Асгард, так будет даже проще.

— Тони, мне совершенно не нравится эта идея, — снова завёл свою пластинку Стив, едва Тор с сундуком на плече исчез в столпе сияющего света. — Тебе не стоит иметь никаких дел с Локи.

— Ой, что это? — преувеличенно забеспокоился Тони, указывая на грудь Стива. — Кажется, у тебя начинает расти бюст! Уж не превращаешься ли ты в мою мамочку? Интонации уже точь-в-точь…

— Я просто… — начал Стив, но умолк, покачал головой, поджав губы, затем тяжело вздохнул и пошёл к лифту.

— Выходи уж, — негромко позвал Тони, оставшись один. — Не будем нарушать традицию: выпить хочешь?

— Что угодно на твой вкус, — согласился Локи, выходя из тени и усаживаясь на диван. — Кроме кофе.

— Почему?

— Это единственное, что может заглушить вкус и запах дивольского корня.

Почти без замаха Локи с силой метнул что-то отливающее синевой точно в полку, где стояла банка с кофе. Брызнули стеклянные осколки, по щелчку пальцев рассыпавшиеся крошки вспыхнули ярким бездымным пламенем, и через несколько секунд от них не осталось и следа.

— Между прочим, это был чертовски дорогой кофе, — проворчал Тони.

— И очень крепкий, поэтому его пил только ты.

— Теперь всё закончится?

Локи насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Ну конечно, я же ещё не поумолял, не повалялся у тебя в ногах…

— Ты так и не понял? — Казалось, Локи удивлён этим. — Тогда, в Штутгарте, мне нужно было привлечь ваше внимание. Бартон любезно поведал, что важно для каждого из вас, и я был уверен, что Капитан Америка непременно клюнет на наживку. Впрочем, — ухмыльнулся он, — не буду скрывать, я получил удовольствие от этого спектакля.

— Нравится, когда тебя боятся и ненавидят? — саркастично уточнил Тони, протягивая ему стакан, на два пальца заполненный виски. Спокойно выдержал внимательный взгляд в упор. Приятно было осознавать, что сейчас он далеко не так беззащитен, как в прошлую их встречу в Башне.

— Нравится, когда только я понимаю истинную подоплёку происходящего, — серьёзно ответил Локи.

Тони отсалютовал ему стаканом, признавая, что впечатлён ответом.

— И всё-таки мы тебя сделали, — не удержался от напоминания он.

— Я уже говорил: таков был план.

— Ясно. И каков план теперь?

— Ты спрашивал, почему в Альвхейме не стало диволов. Их истребили.

По позвоночнику протянуло холодком.

— За что? — хрипло спросил Тони.

— В священных рощах Альвхейма растёт дивный цветок шарес, — нараспев заговорил Локи. — Его бутоны раскрываются лишь в полной темноте, когда рождение всех семи лун приходится на одну и ту же ночь. На восхитительный аромат слетаются огромные мохнатые бабочки. В их брюшке каждая капля нектара становится невероятной красоты жемчужиной. Одной такой хватит на содержание целого дворца добрую сотню лет. А для того, чтобы обратить вспять действие дивольского корня, нужно выпить семь капель нектара. Забрать их с собой нельзя — через несколько вдохов драгоценный нектар превратится в бесполезную сладкую водичку.

— Ну, если дело в деньгах…

— Никто не возьмёт деньги у дивола. Считается, что они принесут беду.

— Пф!

— Да, это суеверия, но легче истребить всех альвов, чем побороть подобное суеверие.

— Так зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь? Решил поиздеваться? — разозлился Тони. — Если способа нет…

— Мне показалось, ты предпочтёшь горькую правду утешительной лжи. Впрочем, я не говорил, что способа нет. Отправишься туда сам — ты обречён. Но я могу пойти с тобой.

— И что для этого нужно? — прищурился Тони.

— Убеди меня, что это необходимо.

— Что?!

Тони залпом опрокинул в себя выпивку, глухо рассмеялся и прошёлся по комнате, нервно стегая хвостом. Локи спокойно наблюдал за ним, потягивая виски.

— Желание выжить не считается?

— Разве твоей жизни что-то угрожает? — вскинул брови Локи.

— Ну как… А кто только что полчаса распинался, доказывая, что без помощи я обречён?

— Без моей помощи тебе не выжить в Альвхейме, — кивнул Локи. — Но я спросил не об этом. Убеди меня, что тебе необходимо вернуть прежний облик.

— Я хочу быть собой, этого недостаточно?

— А сейчас это не ты?

— Нет! — яростно выкрикнул Тони. И сам испугался неистовости этого отрицания.

Почему он так противится? Ведь ему уже дали понять, что к команде можно присоединиться и чудовищем. Кое-кому это даже предпочтительней, кажется. Ясно же: в бою дивол полезнее человека.

Может, всё дело в том, что он, в отличие от папочкиного шедевра, в бой-то никогда не рвался? Если приходилось сражаться — сражался, но никогда не видел в сражении смысла своей жизни. Потому и отказался так легко от производства оружия на заводах Старк Индастриз. Пусть Оби считал другие проекты прикрытием, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза, но для Тони это было не так!

И это превращение, хотя и могло принести некоторую пользу, в то же время лишало его чего-то чертовски важного. Важного настолько, что жить без этого Тони категорически не желал.

Может, сравнить это с утратой магии…

— Хорошо, — сказал Локи.

— Погоди! — испугался Тони. — Пять минут, ладно? Мне просто нужно подобрать слова…

— Не нужно, — качнул головой Локи. — Не скажу, что я всё понял, но… Ты меня убедил. Есть те, кто живёт, чтобы сражаться, и есть те, кто сражается, чтобы жить. Как и ты, я принадлежу ко второй категории.

— Значит, ты поможешь мне стать прежним?

— Прежним? О нет. Да и зачем тебе это? Разве мидгардские мудрецы ещё не дошли до простейшей истины, что опыт — главное богатство?

— Что-то я совсем запутался, — потряс головой Тони.

— Я помогу тебе выжить и вернуть себе человеческий облик, — терпеливо и слегка снисходительно пояснил Локи. — Но неужели ты думаешь, что станешь прежним после такого путешествия?

О, это он понимал отлично! После афганского плена он, разумеется, изменился и внешне, заполучив реактор в грудь, но главным ведь было другое. Не реактор сделал его Железным Человеком. Кем он вернётся теперь?

— Не передумал?

— ДЖАРВИС, передай мисс Поттс, что мне придётся исчезнуть на какое-то время. Но я непременно вернусь.

Этот урок Тони усвоил крепко. Всегда что-то меняется, а что-то остаётся неизменным. И все по-настоящему важные вещи в твоей жизни обязательно остаются неизменными, даже меняясь до неузнаваемости.

Одобрительно кивнув, Локи отставил пустой стакан и легко поднялся с дивана. Светящаяся волна омыла его тело, сменив джинсы и толстовку на зелёный асгардский наряд. Тони завистливо вздохнул. Вот от чего он точно не отказался бы, так это от умения вот так переоблачаться. Локи жестом велел ему подойти ближе, но мельком брошенный на отражение в оконном стекле взгляд заставил Тони застыть на месте. Он снова выглядел нормальным! Надо же, всего за несколько дней почти отвык от своей причёски. Но если это так просто, зачем же…

Чуть вздёрнутая бровь Локи разом вернула ясность в мысли. Ну конечно, мастер иллюзий! А диволу нельзя появляться… где там… в Альвхейме, кажется.

Одной рукой Локи извлёк прямо из воздуха светящийся куб Тессеракта, а другую приглашающим жестом протянул Тони.

Что ж, ещё раз в бой!..

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся заявкой Dafna536 из телеграм-чата: "Во время боя Локи накладывает на Тони заклятье и, хохоча, сваливает в закат. Что за заклятье никто не знает, и расколдовать его не могут. Симптомы тревожные - какие-нибудь пятна по телу, слабость, кошмары, в общем, что-то неприятное. Но не беда - Тор привозит из Асгарда старые книги и записи Локи. Они вместе их изучают и находят что-то похожее. Рецепт записан на асгардском в виде стихов как у Нострадамуса. Все Мстители хором пытаются расшифровать послание, и в общем выходит, что Тони должен поцеловать Локи в полнолуние иначе умрет. Причем целовать должен искренне и с чувством. Пока они изучают записи и тетрадки Локи вместе с Тором, Тони многое узнает о прошлом Локи и действительно начинает смотреть на него другими глазами. Старку все хуже, делать нечего, нужно идти целовать врага. С превеликим трудом они находит Локи в полнолуние, пытаются его изловить но безрезультатно. Тогда Тони подлетает поближе и выходит к Локи посреди битвы из костюма, и целует его. Ничего. Тони удваивает усилия. Ошалевший Локи начинает даже отвечать. Ни фига. Оба смотрят друг на друга большими глазами с четким выражением WTF??? Только Тони еще с отчаянием, умирать то не хочется. Локи: Это что вообще было,Старк? Тони: ну так заклятье снимал. *цитирует расшифрованное* На что Локи фейспалмит и ржет как конь, говорит, что Тор - дурак, и все они идиоты, все неправильно расшифровали. Тони не умирает. И целовать никого не нужно было. Там просто зашифрованные названия трав. Но раз уж Тони оказался таким отчаянным парнем, да еще и целуется хорошо, он с него заклятье снимет. Хэппи энд"


End file.
